1. Field
Aspects of exemplary embodiments relate to a method and server for providing collaboration services and a user terminal for requesting the collaboration services.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to advancements in science and technology, various types of user terminals such as smartphones, tablet PCs, desktop computers, laptop computers, etc. are improving and becoming more sophisticated. User terminals have evolved into high-end multimedia devices that are able to connect to a network to search for information on the Internet and transmit or receive files and capture and play back photos or moving images.
In line with the development of user terminals, the demand for cloud computing is increasing. Cloud computing refers to a technology that allows a user to store information in a server on the Internet and access the server from any place at any time via a user terminal to use the stored information. To meet such increasing demand for cloud computing, a wide variety of applications using cloud computing are being developed.
Advances in user terminals and cloud computing technology allow multiple users to connect to a server using their terminals and execute the same application or access the same information.